Death Forever
by gdesertsand
Summary: Sequel of 'Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond' Rin slowly remembers little fragments about Shin and set a task to find out the truth, will Nakamura be able to help him this time or will the new enemies kill them before they had a chance to meet their friend again? And who is the new exorcist girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Death Forever**

**A/N: So just as I promised here is the Sequel of 'Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond' hope you like it!**

**Summary: Okumura Rin and Yuusuke Nakamura were living peacefully, well as how peaceful an Exorcist life could be. Then when Rin decided to visit his younger brother Yukio at the academy a question ran through his mind as he saw the vacant room beside their room when the brothers were still students of the True Cross Academy. The room was owned by Nakamura when they were training to be Exorcist but the question is why the teen was all alone that time. Haunting dreams started to erupt as Rin saw a guy with long midnight hair protecting him from harm in his memory. Will he remember this guy again? Will Nakamura be able to help him this time?**

**Title: Death Forever**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: Again None ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Does not own anything aside from Shin and Nakamura, the plot of 'Death Forever' and 'Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond'**

**Chapter 1: Go back to Assiah Oblivion**

Oblivion, the Shinigami of forgetfulness, was floating happily on his black sorrowful river as he hummed. Then this peaceful moment was interrupted as his head hit the side of the boat and Ferrier look at him.

"Here," Ferrier said as he handed a small red ticket to Oblivion, "You have a mission."

Oblivion accepted the paper and looked at it then his brow creased in an annoyed scowl,

"Ferrier what is this?" he asked with complete irritation.

"Your ticket in order to pass the gate of the living and the dead." The ferryman answered calmly.

"I get it, but this ticket is for Assiah?" he asked again as he set his body upright, "Just what mission is this?"

"There is a traitor loose around the world of Assiah. He allied himself with the demons." Ferrier replied.

"And why me?" Oblivion rode the boat as Ferrier paddled, "I mean there are numerous Shinigami out there that could deal with this kind of jobs!"

"The traitor was aiming for the new Prince of Gehenna and will kill anyone that will block his way." Ferrier explained further and now Oblivion had his full attention to him then sighed,

"So…how many years do I have this time?"

"That is not just a simple red card," Ferrier said, "That was a red card covered with black linings."

"Then it means…" Oblivion can't believe it this time that he was left to his shock state.

"Yes, until the person or people, considering the situation right now, died you can take a human form without worrying for the body to rot away and you could used your Shinigami form without disturbing Assiah." Ferrier said as they reached the gate, "Well have a nice journey." He said as he pushed Oblivion in the large skulled door,

"Wait! Aren't you going to let me pack for things that I will need?" he protested as the second time he was shoved again unwillingly,

"Who are you deceiving? You always carry with you all the stuffs that you needed." Ferrier said and with one last shove Oblivion entered the gate and the next thing he knew he was at the top of Tokyo Tower again in this beautiful midnight,

"My, my, my I didn't expect you to pop out this time." A voice said.

"Shut up Mephisto Pheles," he replied with an angry tone,

"Why? Does someone made Oblivion angry?" he asked mockingly,

"That's Kuromi Shin for you demon."

"Hmmm…looks like you are indeed in a bad mood tonight." Mephisto commented a finger on top of his chin, "So what's your business this time?"

"Some traitor of a bastard escapes from the prisons of death," he replied sarcastically until something was caught in his mind _'They never told me who was the traitor…damn you Ferrier!'_ he mentally cursed the poor man in robe.

Meanwhile at the world of Death…

Ferrier sneeze suddenly and a black folder fall on his knees from his cloak,

"Oh…I forgot to give him the information…well, Dlie is there he will fill him with it. Although I think I must get ready for Oblivion's murder attempts." He said as he continued his paddling…

Back to Assiah…

"May I know why are you glaring daggers to me?" Mephisto asked as he sips his tea,

"Are you involved at this conspiracy?" Kuromi asked still glaring at Mephisto.

"If you mean about the alliance of a certain demon to a certain Shinigami then no, to us demons allying ourselves to Grim Reapers are Blasphemy." He replied as he grinned towards Kuromi.

"Good, but if I found out you are in it I'm going to kill you." He threatened. Kuromi stood up and was about to go when Mephisto stopped him.

"Rin is starting to remember who you are," the Shinigami turned around harshly that you might think his head may get broken,

"What did you say?" surprised and confusion is starting to mix inside him.

"I said Rin…oh and Nakamura are starting to remember you. Maybe because they are not humans that's why your spell didn't worked that long." Mephisto explained.

They stayed silent for a moment then Kuromi said, "Then I must change my identity so I can be with them without worrying of them remembering me."

"I don't-" but Mephisto was left of words as he saw Kuromi changed into a beautiful woman with golden hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale but soft looking skin, a black dress with a white color from the elbow up to the wrist and at the end of the skirt, and a black umbrella with white ruffles and ribbons on his or her—considering his form right now—right hand. (A/N: Do you know Victorique from Gosick? Well if you do Shin's costumes was similar to the one that Victorique wore when she met Kujo for the first time.)

"From now on I will be Sakura Ai." She said as the night made her golden hair glow in beauty.

**A/N: yeah it's short I know and forgive me that I can't update that fast this time unlike in Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond because school is about to start and I need to focus on my studies if I want to be a good doctor and also I'm not that rich so I need to maintain my scholarship so PLEASE REVIEW and SEE YOU SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello everyone! At last I'm alive again! Whew, all those tests made my head hurt a lot I never thought being a college student was that hard. Anyway since I'm here I now present you the chapter 2 of Death Forever!

Title: Death Forever

Author: gdesertsand

Pairings: none, just ordinary friendship and brotherly love (guess between who).

Disclaimer:

Nakamura: Hey, g-chan it's been a long time!

Me: Yes a very, very long time since we have last met.

Shin: gdesertsand does not own any anime, manga or songs if she did she might just have kill Yukio already.

Me: Shin! Don't end it like that!

**Chapter 2: My name is Sakura Ai nice to meet you**

In a certain café, namely Quest Café which is now currently closed, there was a certain man inside who was humming quite happily as he arranged the flowers on a vase, his hair was in a messy ponytail since he was not at work so he didn't mind how he looks though his pink apron suits him. Then suddenly the door opened even though he was perfectly sure he had locked it. If it opened just like that, only one person it could have been, one person with a really, really rude attitude when it comes to taking information. Although he does not mind it because of all clients he had this guy was the only decent one in some way or another.

"Hey, hey, hey, I've been waiting for you. I thought I still needed to wait for Christmas before you come and visit me, Kuro-chan." He said without looking at his guest.

"Stop joking around, Hikari Yuki or should I call you Dlie the Shinigami informer." A soft yet stern feminine voice answered him back. He was shocked because he was sure a while back that his guest was a man and not a woman. That's the time when he decided to look at this person and when he saw her he stopped for a while…

"What?" that break the ice and Dlie started laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Oblivion is that YOU!?" Dlie asked out of his laughing fit. (A/N: if you forgot I will remind you, Oblivion was Kuromi Shin's Shinigami name so don't be confused okay ^_^)

"What's so funny?" she asked again now with a tone saying I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop-laughing-at-me.

"You-you are in a female form! That's what funny in here! And you said you hate girls!" Dlie answered back as he regained a little bit of his composure and maybe he saw her turned red.

Yes, Oblivion a.k.a. Kuromi Shin, a guy with a long midnight hair, black onyx eyes that was covered by a thin rectangular eyeglass, a nice slim yet at the same time muscular body (Did that makes sense at all ^_^) with a tall of 5'7, and a handsome face with a pale skin, was now in a form of a woman with a long silky golden hair, blue sapphire eyes, a dress that is a balloon type (Like I said in chapter 1 just like Victorique's dress when she first met Kujo. :D) and with a height of 5'2.

"I don't have a choice! A Shinigami was only allowed to have two human forms; a female one and a male one!"

"Yes, that's why we have a spell to erase our existence here in Assiah so why choose that form right now?" Dlie asked further as he took off his apron.

"That's the problem the spell was slowly falling apart." Oblivion said seriously as he or rather she helped herself to seat on one of the tables.

"What do you mean? And for goodness sake sit on a chair! Be more polite as a girl and don't you dare put your feet on the table!" Dlie shouted as he saw how Oblivion failed to act as a female.

"Why? I wear something under this dress aside from p-" she didn't finished as Dlie covered her mouth.

"I said be more POLITE!" Dlie was getting furious at her behaviors and to think she was only there for ten minutes, how long could he put up with this?

"Sigh… Guess no choice at all. You can tell what is it about the 'falling apart spell' after I give you the information okay?" he asked and he received a nod. Dlie pulled off the rubber on his hair and suddenly he changed, his hair became short on the left side passed ears while on the right side a part of it was curly and reached his shoulder it has a color of sky blue and at the end was black, his eyes turned crimson red and his uniform changed into a bartender one, "Now shall we?"

"Aren't you going to offer some drinks?"

"_Talk about being rude!"_ Dlie thought mentally as he waved his right hand and a tea set was placed on the table,

"Thanks." Oblivion mumbled. Dlie heaved a heavy sigh again and sat in front of Oblivion,

"Now the story was the Shinigami you are after with has become furniture." Oblivion raised an eyebrow,

"You mean our real enemy is a witch?"

"Yes," Dlie confirmed, "But according to the rules…"

"Any Shinigami that will help a witch will be considered as a betrayal and will suffer for forever torment." Oblivion finished for him, "So…someone actually dared to control one of us."

"Yes, this witch is very strong and has the guts to defy the rules of the alliance. Though if she was in need of a help of a Shinigami then it means she wants something that she could not obtain through a normal process."

"Define normal process, Dlie?"

"Stop being a bastard, will you? Anyway as I was saying earlier, Oblivion, the witch might want a soul… a very precious soul that has a contract with a Shinigami or maybe this soul was the reason why this person made a contract with a Shinigami." Oblivion was now giving him a serious look.

"I'm the only one who formed a contract with a reaper, right?" she asked suddenly,

"Yes, certainly."

"So you mean I know this witch in a certain degree?"

"That's what our theory." Dlie answered as he poured himself some tea on his own cup.

"And your reason for giving me this mission? How does Rin got involved in this?"

"You mean the demon child? Well he has a lot of power to open a gate that will make thousands of demons become the witch's furniture. What else could it mean?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"That was too easy to solve, the puzzle is not yet complete." Oblivion said in a curious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"For example, why would capture a reaper? Why would she present her goals so clearly?" she asked counting each one on her finger, "Surely this bitch is not an idiot if she was a witch."

"_Yup, Oblivion has no decency even in language…makes me wonder why he became a noble when he was still human…" _Dlie thought, "Your point?"

"She's trying to lure me out or there is more than one in this game. I'm going to have fun." She said having a malicious smirk spreading on her face.

Dlie sweat dropped a bit at the dark aura coming from his client but decided to passed it off, after all evil Oblivion is not someone you want to be company with.

The Shinigami Informer met Oblivion when the former had visited Assiah for the first time in order to find a place he could stay for a while and do some business aside from giving information. The first thing Oblivion did to him was to give him a good kick on the gut and when he asked why the Shinigami answered that his legs moves suddenly on his own.

Then their friendship grew even though the reaper may not admit it, Dlie knows that he loves his company especially since Dlie is the only one who actually cared about humanity which was the only thing that made Oblivion get closer to him. Though at first Dlie thought that he only tried to befriend Oblivion because of what he saw into his eyes; loneliness, despair, hurt, suffering, betrayal…but then when he witnessed the scene of the Shinigami's first mission…the way he handled souls…Dlie realized that it was his spirit as a human that made them to acknowledge each other. Humans love to help and care, find something that will need them and protect them from harm.

Dlie sighed again as he remembered those stuffs,

"So… What's this 'falling apart spell' of yours?" he asked trying to change the subject at hand.

The dark aura of Oblivion faltered as it was replaced by remorse… he was silent for a moment then he answered,

"Nakamura and Rin…they are slowly remembering my existence…"

1

2

3

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ARE YOU FREAKINGLY KIDDING ME!?" Dlie shouted, never in his life he would encounter such a thing because that vanishing spell was created by the Supreme King of the Shinigami himself so such a thing is very unheard of.

Instead of throwing a sarcastic remark at Dlie's reaction, Oblivion just took a deep breath and explained,

"Nakamura and Rin are not humans so such a thing is possible."

Dlie regained his composure, "Okay, let's say that such a thing is possible. How will you do your job now?"

"Idiot, that's why I'm in this form. I'm planning to join the Order of the True Cross as an exorcist in order to get closer to them as Sakura Ai."

"Wait," Dlie made a pause sign using his palm, "Are you telling me you talked to Mephisto about this?"

"Yes, I did. Though the guy is a pain in the ass when it comes to this kind of things."

"Oblivion, Kuromi or Sakura Ai whatever is your name, could you please remain from cussing?"

"I'll try." Oblivion answered but it was an obvious lie.

"I don't know how long will you lie to yourself." Dlie said gravely.

"What do you mean?"

"Oblivion, I know and you know that the real Yuusuke Nakamura is already dead…"

A deadly silence started to form….

…^_^ Let me have this time for my own 'cause I don't know how much I missed^_^…

At a certain grocery there was a young priest who has a long dark blue hair that reached his waist and is intact in a low ponytail, a red basket was sling on his right lower arm while his right hand support his left elbow as his left hand cupped his chin, he was deep in thought whether to buy or not some bell peppers….

'_Hmmmmm… What shall I do now? Nakamura hates bell peppers but I can't cook tonight's food without it…hmmmm…Ah! I know!' _a light bulb emerge above him suddenly as his fisted left hand hit his right palm gently, _'I will just put a small amount of it!' _satisfied with his decision he grabbed three red bell peppers and put it on his basket. He started to walk away from the vegetable section when a ball rolled towards him. He knelt down and picked it up then a small girl with blonde hair and blue sapphire eyes ran towards him. He smiled gently at the girl and asked,

"Is this your ball little girl?"

"Yes mister!" the girl answered enthusiastically that made the priest chuckled softly.

"Well here you go though next time you should not play at places like this, you might hit something and got yourself hurt so you should be careful." He lectured a little and handed the ball which the girl accepted with a sheepish smile, that's when the girl took a good look at the priest and recognized him immediately,

"Hey mister, aren't you the one that helped my parents some time ago?" she asked that took the priest off guard a little.

'_Helped? What is she talking about?' _he mentally cursed his memory for not remembering. Before he could answer a woman approached them,

"Miyu! I was worried when you were not beside me." She said as she knelt in front of her daughter.

"Don't worry mama! My ball rolled over here and the nice mister picked it up for me!" the girl said. When her mother looked up to thank the guy her eyes widen in surprise as she saw who it was then she smiled softly,

"Father Okumura Rin, it's nice to see you again." She greeted as she stood up and bowed a little.

"Nice to see you too…ano…." He really can't remember who the woman in front of him is.

Seeing his confusion the woman smiled again, "It's me Yume Miyaka, you helped me and my husband, Tetsu, a month ago…" Yume Miyaka has blonde curly hair and gray eyes probably half of her blood is foreign.

"Oh…" he stood up, he still can't remember what they were talking about, "Well I'm glad I was able to help, nice meeting you Yume-san." Rin said as he started to walked away but was stopped again when Yume-san grabbed a hold of his left arm.

"Father Rin would please have a nice cup of tea with us in our house?" she asked.

"Anoh….neh….." he was getting uncomfortable right now…

"Yeah Father Rin visit our home again!" Miyu exclaimed making him more uncomfortable, in the end he accepted the offer.

…^_^ In Yume's family household^_^…

Rin sat on the couch in the living room of his inviter. The house has a western style on it starting from the floral designs of the walls up to the furniture and utensils. For the third time he sighed again… why oh why did he accept the offer? He is still not used to socialize to other people aside from his friends and twin brother.

Yes this priest was the infamous Okumura Rin a.k.a. Son of Satan the teenage boy who was not used in controlling his flames and has a hard time to be accepted by his friends has become a successful exorcist with the rank of lower First Class. He still has a long way to go before he become a Paladin especially when Arthur is there and the Grigori. Years of experience made him to become mature and train his temper though his memory lane is still not good it is a surprise that he can remember a little bit of scriptures.

Ten years has already passed and time can see his hard work. After he graduated in cram school he took charge of their church and gave the others a long deserve vacation. At first it was lonely since he is the only one there and he didn't know if he will be a good priest for the people…the town where the people in it naturally hated him. Then his best friend Nakamura came and told him good news, he will be staying with Rin in the church as long as the Vatican will permit him though inside Rin knew that even if the Vatican told Nakamura to leave the caramel haired guy will not listen to them, after all he was stubborn in certain parts.

At first people didn't accept him but he still stay low and does not blame them, everything changed when he rescued a little boy who was crossing the street while the sign was still red. Actually a hobgoblin was playing tricks with the boy and it lured him at the center not knowing that he was already crossing the street. Rin run towards the boy and pushed him out of the way and managed to snatch the hobgoblin away from the child unfortunately Rin was hit by the car that the driver was busy chatting on his phone. He hit the windshield pretty hard and he also managed to create a big crack at the glass. He stayed on the hospital for three weeks for appearance sake because we all know (to the ones who really know his true nature) that he has strong regeneration abilities, when he was released he was surprised at the amount of people that gathered in their church when it was his time to preach. The people gave him a second chance…at last…..

Though it is still not a reason for him to get used to all of the attention, there were times when he was doing his shopping some people would try to talked to him, some would asked for advice but what shocked him the most is that there were people who are actually apologizing for their mistakes that they did to him. He told these changes to Nakamura and Yukio who just simply smiled and said 'good job' with a thumbs up.

'_Neh, Why are you still nervous my beloved Rin?' _asked his alter ego Insanity.

'_Well…I'm still not used to this kind of stuff.' _He answered truthfully then he heard a soft chuckle as the spirit of Insanity embraced him from behind,

'_Still the Rin that I know, don't worry I'm here by your side.' _He assured the young priest and Rin sighed in relief. Though having an alter ego makes you mentally unstable Rin is glad that he had Insanity by his side. He asked Nakamura about this once but the other has no idea about it so he never brought up the subject again.

He had a vivid memory that Insanity was a bit possessive and will kill anyone whom he would deemed as unworthy in his 'beloved Rin's presence' or would try to harm him. He asked Insanity one time about what was the reason of his changed and become mellow and the answer he got was that,

'_I learned that my beloved Rin does not like it when his loved ones are being hurt as much as I don't like you being hurt. I realized that if I kill them then you would hate me and yourself for forever, I'm glad that person made me to see it.' _When he asked who that person was Insanity vanished and didn't answer it at all.

He was taken away from his day dreaming when Mr. and Mrs. Yume came out of the kitchen. Yume-san is carrying a tray of tea and cookies,

"Nice to see you again Father Rin," Tetsu-san greeted him, "It is a pleasure to have you in our humble household." He continued as he sat down with his wife in front of Rin. Yume Tetsu has brown chocolate colored hair that is just above his ears and has blue sapphire eyes, no doubt that they were the parents of Yume Miyu.

"Forgive me for being rude but I really can't remember what I did to you in order for you to welcome me this much." He said bluntly 'cause it is making his head ache now for trying to remember. The couple stared at him for a moment then laughed a little,

"Of course you will not remember us it's been a month since the last time we saw you so it is understandable." Tetsu-san said not taking his statement as rude, "Meeting so many people is hard isn't it?"

"Maybe… a little bit…" Rin answered shyly.

"Last month my wife and I has been plagued by a deadly disease that even the doctors does not know what to do with us. We became weak and vulnerable we could hardly face our daughter," Tetsu-san started to explain, "Then we don't know what was happening next when we regain our consciousness we saw our daughter crying in fear in front of us. We don't know why but then we realized that our body was moving on their own. Slowly we approached our daughter against our will…ready to….ready to…" he can't finish his sentence.

"Harm her," his wife finished, "Then you came and we were glad that you helped us, you also explained it to our daughter very well so that she will not fear us anymore." She smiled sweetly at Rin.

"So we are glad that we have a chance now to say thank you to you now." Tetsu said as he took a hold of Rin's hands, "Thank you so much, Father Rin."

Now he remember he was just passing a house a month ago when he felt an ominous aura, being Rin he didn't bother to knocked as he forcefully entered it when he heard a scream then….the rest you could figure out.

"….and we want to apologize to you also…." They said in unison.

"Eh?"

"When you were a child we treat you badly…" Miyaka-san said.

"So we hope you could forgive us…" Tetsu-san continued as the bowed a little in front of him.

Oh…_oh…_ so they are one of the people who mistreated him…. Rin smiled happily and said, "Don't worry I have forgiven everyone a long time ago!" but then his eyes landed on the clock and he saw that it was already six o'clock, "Oh my! I'm already late!" he exclaimed as he dashed out of the house, "Thanks for the tea!"

When Rin reached their home he already saw an irritated Yuusuke Nakamura in front of their door. He smiled sheepishly at him because he knows what was about to happen so he covered his ears in advanced…..

"OKUMURA RIN DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM! YOU WENT OUT 1:00 AND YOU CAME BACK JUST NOW!" all the birds flew away.

A/N: So…how was it? Shadowphantom 433 and Xrunestone it's nice to be back! Oh yeah I'm planning to make a crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist so tell me what do you think about it? If you want you can give some suggestions to me :)


End file.
